Against All Reasons
by Mrs Montague
Summary: "Wanna tell me what you're doing, Bell ?" Katie Bell froze and slowly turned around. „Flint", she gasped, her eyes wide with horror. / Oliver wants Katie to steal the Slytherin's plans for their next match. Unfortunately, Flint catches her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ;D_

_First of all: English isn't my native language, hence it's not perfect. Sorry ;)_

_If there are any mistakes, please tell me and then I'll correct them :)_

Against all reasons

Chapter 1

"Wanna tell me what you're doing, Bell ?"

Katie Bell froze and slowly turned around.

„Flint", she gasped, her eyes wide with horror.

Marcus Flint had just wanted to take a shower when he noticed, that he'd forgotten his shower gel. So he had returned to the Slytherin locker room and found Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser, hovering over a small table in the corner of the room.

"Were you looking for me, Bell ?"

He was leaning against the door frame – arms crossed before his chest and wearing nothing but a towel around his hips – and leered at the scared girl in front of him, when suddenly his eyes landed on the parchment papers she was holding in her shaking hand.

He blanched. Those were his notes where he had scribbled down the tactics and moves for their next match against Gryffindor.

"What the _hell_ ?!", he roared and pushed himself away from the door, his eyes dark and menacing as he approached the young Chaser.

"I- I didn't - ", Katie swallowed. Merlin, he was so damn angry ..

"You better give me a damn good explanation for this !", he bellowed, closing in on her. Katie immediately backed off until her back collided with the wall of the locker room.

"I .. Wood", she splattered, "He told me to steal your notes ! I – I told him it's a bad idea, but -"

"Then why are you here ?", he snapped.

"He threatened to kick me off the team !", she yelled exasperated. She would kill Oliver for this stupid idea.

"Did you read them ?", Flint asked and gestured towards the notes she was still holding.

"No !", Katie answered immediately.

"You're lying", he growled dangerously, "Don't you dare lie to me like that ! You're only making it worse."

"Fine, yes, I read the notes !", Katie answered defeated. Flint took another step forward, his chest nearly touching hers.

"You're too .. close", she swallowed and shifted nervously.

"Scared, Bell ?", he grinned amused, but his eyes were still sparkling with rage.

"You wish", Katie acted nonchalantly. She would never admit that he actually _did_ scare her.

"Liar", Flint stated, "I told you not to lie."

Katie's breathing quickened.

"Just get away from me !", she spat. Flint grinned and then did the opposite. He pinned her up against the wall with his body.

For a moment Katie's heart stopped dead in her chest. Then adrenalin rushed through her and she pushed hard against his chest, making Flint stumble backwards against the table.

"Careful what you're doing, Bell", he growled, his eyes nearly black with anger.

"What ? You threaten me now ?", she asked calmly.

"I'm just warning you", he answered and approached her again, this time stopping a few feet away from her, "Hmm .. what am I going to do with you now ?"

He sighed theatrically.

"Please don't tell anyone !", Katie begged, "They'll kick me off the team – or worse, out of Hogwarts !"

Flint grinned at her.

"Well, it would be quite an advantage if you weren't on the team anymore", he said and nearly laughed out loud when she blanched, "But I'm in a good mood today. So I'm not gonna tell."

Katie was stunned. Did he really just say that he'd let her go ?

"Of course you would have to do something for me in return."

Katie groaned. Of course – she should've expected this.

"What do you want, Flint ?", she asked exasperated.

Slytherin's Captain smirked.

"I want Wood's plans", he said casually.

"What ?", Katie was horrified, "I – I can't ! He'd kill me !"

"Not my problem, Bell", Flint snapped, "You know our tactics now – wouldn't it be fair to tell me what you're up to ?"

"Screw you !", she spat.

"Alright, Bell", his grin was gone and within seconds he had her pinned against the wall again, his face close to hers. He bent his head and for a second Katie thought he was going to kiss her.

But then she felt his hot breath against her ear and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"We can do this the hard way, Bell", he whispered, "Either you bring me Wood's notes or I'll obliviate you – or worse, take you to Snape. Your choice, Bell."

She imagined him smirking against her ear.

He drew his head back to look into her face and then placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Don't touch me !", Katie spat and pushed his hand away. He smirked again and finally took a step back to release her.

"Piss off", he said and Katie didn't hesitate to obey.

* * *

Katie tiptoed through the Gryffindor common room and had nearly reached the staircase when someone called after her.

"Katie !"

She sighed and turned around. Oliver Wood, her captain, stood right in front of her. Nervously he looked around the common room to see if anyone was listening in on them.

"Do you have the plans ?", he whispered.

"No", Katie hissed angrily, "Flint caught me."

"Oh crap !", Oliver cursed, "Couldn't you be a bit more careful ?"

"Excuse me ?", Katie responded outraged, "Do you have any idea how lucky I am to stand here in front of you, unharmed ? Flint would've loved to kill me on the spot, I can tell you that much. And by the way – I read the notes before he caught me."

"Really ?", Oliver beamed instantly.

"Yes. But unfortunately Flint knows", Katie sighed frustrated. Oliver's face darkened.

"Great. I should've sent the twins in", he muttered annoyed.

"You know what ? Fuck you !", Katie snapped outraged.

"Oh calm down, Katie", he barked, "Now tell me what the snakes are planning for our match !"

"Yeah, you'd like to know that, don't you ?", and without a second glance at him Katie turned around and stomped upstairs.

* * *

At breakfeast Katie set nervously between Angelina and Oliver at the Gryffindor table.

She had been thinking about Flint the whole night and had come to the conclusion to give him what he wanted. Flint wasn't someone to mess with. And after all he hadn't told anyone about her trying to steal his notes.

"Oliver ?", she asked and looked sweatly at her captain.

"Hm ?"

"Can I borrow your notes after breakfeast ?"

"I'm sorry, but no", Oliver answered, "It's way too dangerous ! Someone could read it over your shoulder while you're too busy to notice !"

Katie rolled her eyes. He always had to exaggerate.

"Oliver, please", she begged but it was useless.

Fine, Katie thought, at least I won't have to betray my friends now. But Flint ist so going to kill me.

"That reminds me", Oliver interrupted her thoughts, "What are the Slytherins planning, Katie ? You didn't tell me last night."

"You got their notes ?", Angelina chimed in, looking expectantly at her best friend.

"Nope, she let herself get caught by Flint", Oliver mumbled.

Again Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll tell you and Alicia later", she said to Angelina who just nodded.

"But she could read his notes, couldn't you, Katie ?", Oliver said excitedly, "So go ahead."

Katie sighed and told him everything she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


Katie hurried through an empty corridor. Professor Binns had held her back after History of Magic to talk about her last essay, hence she was late for lunch now.

She was still lost in thoughts about her essay when suddenly an arm was wrapped around her stomach and pulled her against a hard body. Katie wanted to scream but her captor put a hand over her mouth to silence her and pulled her behind an alcove.

Then, suddenly, she could feel hot breath against her ear.

"Shhh, Bell", a voice which she recognized instantly whispered in her ear, "It's just me."

Katie tried to pull Flint's hand away from her mouth, but his hold on her was too strong. She struggled, feeling his chest against her back. Katie wanted to yell at him. That fucking bastard !

Flint enjoyed this feeling of power. He had just wanted to scare her a bit but her desperate efforts to free herself really amused him. He knew she was afraid. Afraid of what he'd do to her.

"Promise to keep your mouth shut and I'll let you go", he whispered. Katie nodded.

The moment Flint let go of her Katie turned around and slapped him across his face.

"Are you _mad_ ?!", she yelled outraged.

"You promised to behave, Bell", Flint taunted.

"You fucking _arsehole_ !", Katie shouted, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Enough", the Slytherin growled, grabbing her wrist, "Do you have Wood's plans ?"

"No", Katie answered, "I couldn't get them."

"I want those notes, Bell", Flint said, releasing her, "I don't care how you do it, but you'll bring me those fucking plans !"

Katie just shook her head.

"Forget it, Flint", she said, "I have no idea where Oliver hides them and I'm pretty sure no one can find them – you know how paranoid he gets when it's about Quidditch."

Katie turned and rushed back into the corridor. Flint hurried after her and grabbed her wrist aggain.

"Oi, Flint !", a voice yelled from the other end of the corridor.

Fred and George Weasley were walking towards them.

"You're going to regret this", Flint growled in Katies ear before releasing her wrist. He took one last glance at the approaching twins and then rushed off.

"Are you okay ?", George asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", Katie answered.

"What did Flint want from you ?", Fred asked suspiciously.

"Just making my life a living hell, as always", the blond girl answered, "Nothing new, so no need to worry. Anyway – why aren't you two at lunch ?"

"Oh, we had something -", Fred began.

"- really important to do", George ended before smirking mischievous at his twin brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that", Katie sighed.

"By the way, Angelina and Alicia were worried about you not coming to lunch. They sent us looking for you."

"Well, I'll better go find them then. See you later guys."

* * *

"Everyone here now ? Good, then we can start now – finally", Marcus Flint looked annoyed at his fellow teammates. They were standing on the Quidditch field, all of them wearing their green uniforms and holding a broom in one hand.

"Before we start practice", Marcus began, "we have to talk about something. We're going to change our tactics against Gryffindor and -"

"Why ?", Graham Montague asked puzzled.

"Marcus, the match is in three days !" Adrian Pucey chimed in.

"If you'd keep your fucking mouth shut I could explain it to you !", Marcus barked and immediately his two fellow Chasers shut up.

"Wasn't that hard, was it ?", he snapped, "Well, unfortunately the Gryffindors know all our moves -"

"What ?", Miles Bletchley yelled incredulously.

"How could that happen ?", Bole wanted to know.

"Oh for fuck's sake – shut up !", Marcus roared and the boys went quiet instantly, "_Thank_ you. To answer your questions: last night I caught a Gryffindor trying to steal our notes – no Montague, let me finish .. fucking Merlin – I averted it. But unfortunately the person read our notes. Which means -"

"Who was it ?", Derrick asked.

"I bet it was Potter or those Weasley twins", stated Draco Malfoy.

"SILENCE !", Marcus yelled outraged, "Unbelievable. You can't even keep your mouth shut for two minutes ! If anyone of you dares to interrupt me again the whole team gets punished. Clear ?"

Marcus was pissed. He wasn't in a good mood today and those stupid idiots just made it even worse.

"Who was it, Marcus ?", Adrian dared to ask.

"Katie Bell", Slytherins Captain answered.

"Bell ?", Adrian raised his eyebrows in surprise. He shook his head in disbelieve while Marcus rolled his eyes. No one would've thought skinny, little Bell was capable of something like this.

"Oh she's so going to regret this", Montague growled, "Filthy, little _bitch_."

"Why did you let her go ?", Derrick asked.

Marcus sighed. "We had a deal. I told her I wouldn't tell anyone if she'd bring me Wood's plans."

"Well, did she give you his notes ?", Malfoy asked.

"No."

Malfoy snorted. "Good job, really."

"Shut up", Marcus snapped, "We're going to kick their asses anyway. And now get on your brooms !"

Marcus mounted his broom und soared into the air, his teammates following.


End file.
